1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox that can be stacked up with another toolbox conveniently and steadily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional toolboxes are used to store different kinds of metal hand tools and this will increase the total weight of the conventional toolboxes. After using the hand tools that are stored in the conventional toolboxes, the conventional toolboxes are stacked up vertically with each other to reduce a space for storing the conventional toolboxes.
However, the conventional toolboxes didn't have any engaging structures or components to enable two adjacent toolboxes to engage with each other. After stacking the conventional toolboxes, the center of gravity of the uppermost conventional toolbox may be unstable and may shake the hand tools that are stored in the uppermost conventional toolbox, and this may enable the uppermost conventional toolbox to drop to the ground. Then, the uppermost conventional toolbox may be broken and may injure the users. In addition, during transporting the stacked conventional toolboxes, the conventional toolboxes may be slid to each other and this may increase the difficulty of transporting the stacked conventional toolboxes and is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a toolbox that can be attached to another toolbox quickly and easily to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.